The Music of the Heart
by Celena2
Summary: All right, this is now going to be a novel of one-shot songfics focusing around various pairings so there will be more than just one. Most of the songs will be country ones, and reviews are appreciated!
1. Back of the Bottom Drawer

****

The Music of the Heart

Chapter Title: "Back of the Bottom Drawer"

****

By: Ree

****

Pairing: Harry Potter/Severus Snape with mentioning Harry/Draco and Harry/Bill Weasley pairings, so enjoy!

****

Song: "Back of the Bottom Drawer" by Chely Wright

****

Summary: While looking through a box of his old things, war-hero Harry Potter reflects on what made his life change for the better. He also reflects on some of the relationships he had in the past.

****

Disclaimer: I am not Miss Rowling and if I were, I would be filthy rich and be in heaven, so don't sue me.

"In the back of the bottom drawer

Of the dresser by our bed

Is a box of odds and ends

That I have always kept.

But the man who sleeps beside me

Doesn't know it's even there

Little pieces of my past

That I shouldn't have to share."

  
  
A young man stirred and woke from a deep slumber early on a Saturday morning. It was strange to be awake at this hour, but something had called to him to get up and look through his old box. Pushing aside the thick comforter, he was careful to keep his lover covered, since he knew that the other was bound to complain of the cold if the covers weren't on. Sliding onto the stone floor, he knelt in front of the dresser by their bed and made sure that his lover was still sleeping. Positive that things were safe, he removed his wand and unlocked the bottom drawer. 

The person that slept beside him didn't know he had this old box, and as long as the young man had anything to say about it, they weren't going to find out. Removing a small, wooden box from the drawer, he closed it carefully and tiptoed to the sitting room, a smile on his face as he watched his lover toss a bit in bed. _I know I should tell him about this boxbut_, he thought with a smirk as he closed the door. _Some things have to be sacred. _And with that, he sat cross-legged in front of the hearth and carefully unlocked the box.

"A napkin that is stained with time

Has a poem on it that didn't quite rhyme

But it made me cry

And a Dear Jane Letter from a different guy

He broke up with me and told me

I'm not always right

And a stolen key from an old hotel room door

In the back of the bottom drawer."

Lifting the lid, he pulled out a napkin with Draco Malfoy's name scrawled over it and the room number where they had stayed that night after graduating. Taking out the key, he turned them both over in his hands and laughed at the memories he had shared with the blonde Slytherin. The two of them had gone streaking during a Quidditch game and that was something he'd never forget. Harry Potter's dark green eyes scanned the letter that his old boyfriend, Alexial, had written to the Daily Prophet, divulging some of his more intimate details.

"Thank Merlin I got out of that relationship," he muttered as he rolled onto his stomach and placed those items back into the box before removing something his first boyfriend, Seamus, had given him.

It seems like yesterday when I was running around with all of these different guys, the former Gryffindor thought as he rolled over again, onto his back and read through the note with a smile on his face.

"I don't keep these things

Cause I'm longin' to go back

I keep them cause I wanna stay right where I'm at

I'm reminded of my rights and wrongs

I don't wanna mess this up

But I wouldn't know where I belong

Without this box of stuff"

Harry remembered some of the fun times he had in his youth. After all, once Voldemort had been defeated, with the help of his fellow professors and peers, everyone rejoiced. Everyone that is, except for the Weasleys. They had lost their son Percy to the forces of Darkness without the chance to reconcile with him. It had torn at their hearts and Harry was glad that they had recovered from the shock. Even though he knew he had messed up in the past, this box of stuff actually helped remind him that there are things he did right.

"Like breaking up with all of my old boyfriends. If I hadn't, then I never would have been able to realize my relationship with himand it's been worth it. It took us six years just to admit we tolerated each other," running a hand through his black hair, Harry chuckled and removed a birthday card from another boyfriend, tracing the "I love you" on it.

"A birthday card from my first boyfriend

He signed it I love you, so I gave in

Yeah we went too far in his daddy's car

And those Mardi Gras beads from '98

We danced all night, stayed out so late

We thought we were stars

Closin' down the bars

That champagne was cheap

But still I got that cork

In the back of the bottom drawer."

Taking the card in his hands, Harry traced the cover with a gentle finger. He remembered that birthdayit was the most special one he'd ever had. Bill Weasley had given him that card.

"Right before he shagged me," he sighed and placed it back into the box before taking out a cork from an old champagne bottle.

It too was from that birthday and he smiled softly as he remembered the cheap champagne that Ron and the twins had gotten him the birthday he came of age. It had been a great night, especially afterwards. When the sun went down, Harry and Bill made love under the moonlight in the fields near the house.

"Well I'm not trying to hide these things

From the man I love today

But I'm a better man for him

Thanks to my yesterday

So now I try to give more than I take

And I bite my tongue, fight the urge to say

It's my way or no way at all

And I cherish love a whole lot more

Cause of what's in the back of the bottom drawer."

  
  
Nodding in satisfaction, Harry placed the contents of the box back inside and closed the lid before spelling it closed. Carefully taking the box into both his tanned hands, he slipped back through the sitting room to the bedroom. Kneeling down, he placed the box into the back of the bottom drawer and slowly closed it. With a soft smile on his features, he got to his feet and crawled back into bed just as his lover was starting to wake up. Closing his eyes and trying to fall asleep, Harry snuggled into the strong back and used it as a pillow.   
  
"I am not something for you to sleep on you bloody imbecile," came the groggy voice from the other person. 

"Budge up, Snape, you know that you love me," he grinned.

"It's too early for you to be this cheerful. Now go back to sleep you little brat," Severus Snape growled under his breath, black hair falling limply over his coal-black eyes, and buried himself in his bedding.

"Love you too, Sevlove you too," Harry whispered and wrapped his arms around his beloved's waist.

Well, what did you think? Like it? Hate it? Want me to write more song ficlets like this? Lemme know, R&R!! Also, since I have gotten such positive reviews, I'm going to turn this one ficlet into many! A whole novel of them, so look for more songfics coming your way!

Ree


	2. My Last Name

****

The Music of the Heart

Chapter Title: "My Last Name"

****

By: Ree

****

Pairing: Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger

****

Song: "My Last Name" by Dierks Bentley

****

Summary: One day when Draco Malfoy insults Ron and his being a Weasley, it finally pushes him over the edge. After teaching Malfoy a lesson, he begins to reflect on what it means to be a Weasley and even offers his special someone his last name.

****

Disclaimer: I am not Miss Rowling and if I were, I would be filthy rich and be in heaven, so don't sue me.

__

"I learned how to write it

When I first started school

Some bully didn't like it

Said it didn't sound so cool

So I had to hit him

And all I said when the blood came

Was my last name."

Walking through the halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was a certain redheaded seventh year teen. He was tall and lanky, with bright eyes and freckles along his nose and face. And with his best friend Harry Potter, Ron Weasley was bound and determined to make this day a good one. It was the last day of N.E.W.T. exams and nothing could go wrong

"Well, well, if it isn't the Weasel," a drawling voice sneered from behind the duo. "Enjoying your last few moments of the illusion that you actually _passed _your exams, boys?"

  
"Ron, don't," Harry cautioned, although he too wanted nothing more than to wipe that smirk off of Draco Malfoy's face.

Draco Malfoy was the bane of their existence, a seventh-year Slytherin, and a prefect; he never missed the chance to make their lives hell. And now his pointed and pale face was alight in a sneer.

"Listen to Potter, Weasley, after all, that's about the only thing you're good for!" he jeered and laughed.

Finally, Ron couldn't take it anymore. After seven years of having that ferret insult his family, he wasn't going to let it fly one more time. His ears turning as red as his hair, the youngest son of the Weasley family stalked over to his nemesis, reached back, and punched him full on the nose. The _crack _that sounded was oddly satisfying and he scowled at Malfoy.

"It's Weasley, ferret-boy," Ron said confidently as he turned around and left Malfoy writhing in pain.

"Grandpa took it off to Europe

To fight the Germans in the war

It came back on some dog tags

Nobody wears no more

It's written on a headstone

In the field where he was slain

It's my last name."

  
  
"Blimey, Ron, that was amazing!" Harry grinned as he recalled the look of pain that painted Malfoy's features. "You really made that little ferret squirm. He'll think twice about getting you mad."

"Well Harry, he had it coming to him and that's all there is to it," Ron replied with a grin on his face.

"Who deserved what, exactly?" a rather bossy female voice sounded from behind the two boys.

"Mione, what are you doing, sneaking up on us like that?" Ron demanded as he put his hand on his heart. "You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"That's good Ronald Weasley because I overheard you and Harry talking. You know that fighting is against the rules and on the last day of N.E.W.T. exams too! You're lucky a teacher didn't see you!"

"Aw, look Ron, Mione was worried about me," Harry laughed as Hermione and Ron both blushed.

Everyone knew that the two had been going out ever since sixth yearand it was just inevitable that they would have gotten together. Still, it was fun to see them blush, as Harry was exploiting now. Ron laced his fingers through Hermione's and they continued on until they passed the trophy case. Glancing in, he saw his father's name, his brothers' names, and even his name from second year when he'd helped Harry with the basilisk and saved his sister, Ginny.

"What are you looking at Ron?" Harry asked.

"Just thinking how many of my family members have attended this school. Look, there's Gramps, right there," the redhead replied and pointed to a plaque which held his grandfather's name. "He died when he went off to fight a batch of Death Eaters with some of the Order."

"Passed down from generations

Too far back to trace

I can see all of my relations

When I look into my face

I'll never make it famous

But I'll never bring it shame

It's my last name."

Ron studied his reflection in the glass and thought of how many of his family members had come before him. The Weasley line stretched through the generations, it was almost too old to trace. But he couldn't reflect on that for long, because his friends brought him back to the Gryffindor Common Room. Fingering something in his pocket, he inhaled deeply.

"Mione, can I talk to you?" he asked.

"Sure, let's go to my room," she replied and led him to the Head Girl's room. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Well, it's like this"

"So darlin' if you're wonderin'

Why I've got you here tonight

I wanna be your husband

I want you to be my wife

Don't have much to give you

But what I got means everything

It's my last name."

Hermione looked at him curiously as he fought for the words he wanted to say. But then tears welled up in her eyes as he got down on one knee in front of her and took one of her hands in his. Of course, his ears were redder than tomatoes, but that didn't matter. All that mattered to Ron was the girl in front of himthe girl he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

"Hermione, we've been together officially for two years now and we've been friends for seven. I know we've had some rough spots buteven through all that we've still managed to stay together. And I can't think of anyone that makes me feel the way you do. So, even though I may not have much in the way of money, I can give you my last namewould you marry me?"

"Oh Ron!" she cried as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the Weasley diamond ring that had been passed down through the generations. "Of course, Ronald Weasley, I would be proud to be your wife."

Ron grinned a mile wide as he slid the ring onto Hermione's finger and the two of them embraced tightly. Holding his fiance in his arms gave Ron the greatest feeling of alleven though they had been through their scrapes, they'd always managed to stay together. They were made for each other, he knew, because she taught him to be responsible and he made sure that she had fun once in a while. She was calm while he was angry, and he was reassuring when she was in a frenzy, and not only that, but he loved her with all of his heart. And was so glad that she had accepted him and his last name.

"Passed down from generations

Too far back to trace

I can see all of my relations

When I look into my face

I'll never make it famous

But I'll never bring it shame

It's my last name

Oh it's my last name."

That was a spin on my themes, I must say. I usually only write slash, but this song was just too perfect for Ron that I had to write this. I hope that you like it and stay tuned for the next songfic coming in a few daysif finals haven't killed me by then. R&R!! And thanks to the reviewer who pointed out my mistake on the summary. Thank you!

Ree


	3. Paint me a Birmingham

The Music of the Heart  
  
**Chapter Title**: "Paint me a Birmingham"  
  
**By**: Ree  
  
**Pairing**: Ron/Draco and mentions of Harry/Severus  
  
Song: "Paint me a Birmingham" by Tracy Lawrence  
  
**Summary**: After the war, Ron Weasley has lost the love of his life and every day is a struggle to just go on. When he runs into an old classmate of his, memories come back that may be too strong to fight.  
  
**Disclaimer**: I am not Miss Rowling and if I were, I would be filthy rich and be in heaven, so don't sue me. The song "Paint me a Birmingham" by Tracy Lawrence has been adjusted in some parts so that it could fit with the story, and if you would like to see the original, then please look it up. Thank you.

* * *

_"He was sittin' there, his brush in hand   
Paintin' waves as they danced, upon the sand   
With every stroke, he brought to life   
The deep blue of the ocean, against the mornin' sky   
I asked him if he only painted ocean scenes   
He said for twenty dollars, I'll paint you anything."  
_  
Muggle London was bustling and loud, not that the red-haired man noticed. He and his lover had been planning to live in Muggle London after the war...but things changed. Too much had changed and life had taken its toll on everyone in the entire wizarding world, including the young man. He was a man, but he was young as well, around his early 20's, but there was an aging look in his eyes. He was the product of a child who had to grow up too fast. As he walked through the park, he came upon another male around his age painting an ocean scene. The brown eyes softened as he recognized the other.  
  
"Draco always did love the ocean," Ronald Weasley whispered as he walked over to the artist.  
  
As the redhead observed the careful strokes of the brush, he hadn't noticed that the artist paused and turned around. Realization dawned in the dark- skinned man's eyes as he nearly dropped his brush.  
  
"Ron..."  
  
"Hey mate...what are you doing out here, Dean?" Ron asked as he approached his former year mate.  
  
"I can't believe it's really you! No one's seen you since...well, you know. How have you been mate?"  
  
"Doing as well as I can. So Dean," he gave a small shadow of a smile. "Do you only paint oceans?"  
  
"Well I usually charge a fee of 20 pounds no matter what I paint. So yes, I paint more than oceans. But for an old friend, I'll wave that fee. Sit down mate, and tell me what your fancy is."  
  
Looking deep in thought as he sat down on a nearby bench, Ron fingered the diamond ring on his left hand. He hadn't taken it off since it had been given to him. As the other male watched Ron silently suffer, Dean's heart clenched in his chest. The look in Ron's eyes was haunted and dead- looking. Ron's never been the same since Draco. _I just wish he could get him back..._Dean snapped out of his stupor when Ron finally looked up, eyes bright.  
  
"Paint me a Birmingham, Dean..."  
  
_"Could you paint me a Birmingham?   
Make it look just the way I planned   
A Manor far away from the town   
Porch goin' all the way around   
Put him there in the front yard swing   
Cotton robes make it, early spring   
For awhile he'll be, mine again   
If you can paint me a Birmingham."  
_  
Dean looked at him curiously, his brush halfway poised to be set on the canvas. He had no idea what Ron was talking about. Ron ran his fingers through his hair and sighed heavily. Licking his dry lips a bit, he inhaled deeply and then exhaled slowly, looking thoughtful.  
  
"What I mean is..." he spoke slowly as if considering each word. "Well, you know that Draco and I had plans for after graduation didn't you? Plans to move in together, get engaged, ya know?"  
  
"Sure I did, mate. Hell, everyone knew that."  
  
"Well, when I asked you to paint a Birmingham, I meant this. Paint me a manor deep in the green, rolling hills. It's white and made of marble with columns and a pediment over the entrance. There are gardens all around it and open fields as far as the eye can see. It would be early spring...Draco would be wearing cotton robes then," Ron whispered and sighed.  
  
_"He looked at me, with knowing eyes   
Then took a canvas from a bag there by his side   
Picked up a brush, and said to me   
Hey just where in this picture, would you like to be?   
I said if there's any way you can   
Could you paint me back into his arms again?"  
_  
Giving the man a knowing look, Dean wordlessly picked up his pencil and began to sketch. He'd only seen the Malfoy Manor once, and that was when he'd gone to Ron and Draco's engagement party. Dean began to poke around in the corners of his mind to recall just the kind of splendor that manor produced before it had been destroyed. As he began to sketch, he thought about all that had changed after the war had ended. They had lost so many lives...Draco Malfoy, Minerva McGonagall, Cho Chang, the Creevy brothers, and so many others that made Dean sick just thinking about. Miraculously, Harry Potter had survived and had fled the wizarding world to grieve with his husband, Severus Snape. _Now there's a pair that I never imagined would get together_, he thought with a smile.  
  
Hermione Granger had dumped Ron to be with her husband, Viktor Krum, which was one of the reasons Ron had sought solace in Draco's arms. The two had been enemies for so long, but neither of them knew the reason why. One day, the blonde Slytherin had just up and asked Ron, why did the Malfoys and Weasleys despise each other so much? When Ron had been unable to answer, the two of them began to talk. It had led to many other things, one of which was Draco joining the side of the Light with his uncle, Snape. Draco had been an invaluable help to the Light, and when Snape was discovered as a spy, then he was still there to pass on information to the Order of the Phoenix. It had been the beginning of something great.  
  
"Oi mate, where do you want to be in this picture?" Dean asked as he looked around the canvas at Ron.  
  
"Well Dean, if you can, just... try to put me back into his arms again. I would really appreciate it."  
  
That simple, broken phrase told Dean more than he ever thought he knew about Ron and Draco's relationship. During the final, climactic battle with Voldemort, the wizarding worlds finest and brightest were there to take him down. It was then that Draco had betrayed Voldemort and managed to kill his parents before they were able to kill him. It had hurt Draco more than anything to have to kill his own parents because he loved them unconditionally. Still, nothing compared to the pain that Ron had felt, that deep, cutting pain that seared you to your soul, when Voldemort had killed Draco. It was as though time had stopped and Ron couldn't believe that his beloved was dead, lying right in front of him. That was the day that Ron had died on the inside...and no one could bring him back.  
  
_"Paint me a Birmingham   
Make it look just the way I planned   
A Manor far away from the town   
Porch goin' all the way around   
Put him there in the front yard swing   
Cotton robes make it early spring   
For awhile he'll be, mine again   
If you can paint me a Birmingham."_  
  
Dean continued his sketching and eventually began to paint as the two of them talked about anything except what had happened with Draco. Eventually, Ron just sat there with a blank look on his face and played with the ring on his hand. The two of them remained silent from then on until Dean finished painting. Finally, he stood up and smiled.  
  
"There you are mate," Dean said and handed Ron the finished picture. "Take care of yourself, Ron."  
  
Wordlessly, Ron accepted the painting, gave Dean the ghost of a smile, raised his hand in parting, and walked off. As he traced the perfect image in front of the manor and Draco, he choked back a sob.  
  
"I'll be with you again soon Draco. I promise that I'll be with you soon. You'd better be waiting for me, ferret-boy."  
  
_"Paint me a Birmingham   
Make it look just the way I planned   
A Manor far away from the town   
Porch goin' all the way around   
Put him there in the front yard swing   
Cotton robes make it early spring   
For awhile he'll be, mine again   
If you can paint me a Birmingham."  
_  
The next day, war-hero Harry Potter stood with a gaggle of people dressed in black with tears in his eyes. Staring at the cold granite in front of him, his shoulders shook with restrained sobs. Even the normally comforting embrace of his husband couldn't soothe him. Holding a painting in his hands that had been found among Ron's possessions, he smiled sadly. _Go in peace Ron. He's going to be so glad to see you...and you'll have your Birmingham._

* * *

Ree here and all I have to say is....SORRY!!! I really didn't mean to leave this for so long, but I had finals before going on vacation. It was awesome, and I hope that you all can forgive me for leaving this!

Ree


	4. Somebody

**The Music of the Heart**  
  
**Chapter Title**: "Somebody"  
  
**By**: Ree  
  
**Pairing**: Harry/Draco  
  
**Song**: "Somebody" by Reba  
  
**Summary**: While searching for someone to have in his life, Harry Potter makes a rather fateful trip to a small café in London. There, he receives some advice about love that he never thought he'd get...  
  
**Disclaimer**: I am not Miss Rowling and if I were, I would be filthy rich and be in heaven, so don't sue me. The song "Somebody" by Reba has been adjusted in some parts so that it could fit with the story, and if you would like to see the original, and then please look it up. Thank you.

* * *

_"At a diner down in London they make small talk,   
When she brings his eggs and fills his coffee cup,   
He jokes about his love life,   
And tells her he's about ready to give up,   
That's when she says "I've been there before,   
But keep on looking cause maybe who you're looking for is..."  
_  
It had been a long lifetime, one he felt led him to merely exist rather than live. The one thing that he had hoped to find in his life was most likely going to be denied to him because everyone wanted him for his fame and not him. So, as the 27-year-old Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, Harry Potter, sat down at a small café in London, he thought about why his love life was so abysmal. He placed his order and sighed, sitting at the booth.  
  
"Hey mate, what's got you so down?" the waitress asked as she poured him a cup of coffee.  
  
"Thanks, and nothing much is bothering me. You know the usual...trouble in the love department. I think I'm about ready to go stark raving mad," he muttered as he took a drink of his coffee.  
  
"Trust me, I've been there before," she laughed and handed him his plate. "You know, you really shouldn't give up so easily."  
  
"Really?" he smiled slightly. "How would you know?"  
  
"Because, maybe the person you're looking for is someone you've known all your life, but never had a chance to really see."  
  
_"Somebody in the next car   
Somebody on the morning train   
Somebody in the coffee shop that you walk right by everyday   
Somebody that you look at but never really see   
Somewhere out there is somebody"  
_  
Harry looked at her, confused. "What do you mean...somebody that I've never really seen?"  
  
"Well..." she trailed off before sitting down across from him. "What I mean is that it could be somebody that you walk right by everyday. Someone that you never really get the chance to know because you just see another face in the crowd. It's just one of those things that people do. They walk right by other people without even looking at them and getting to know them."  
  
Looking impressed, he nodded and smiled. Her words made sense in a way...he had walked by a lot of people in the Muggle world that knew nothing of his fame, and yet he didn't stop to see if any of them would be interested in a relationship. _I think I'll give this a try..._

"Hey, Christine, do you know where I can find a club for gay men?" he asked in a confidential whisper. "I think I'm going to try and find someone...and actually look at them, not through them."  
  
"Good idea, but I suggest starting with the people closest to you," she suggested before going off and leaving Harry to his thoughts.  
  
Checking his watch, he realized he'd better be getting back to Hogwarts if he was going to make it in time for his first morning class. So, he paid his check and went out back to Apparate to Hogwarts.  
  
_"Across town in a crowded elevator   
He can't forget the things that waitress said   
He usually reads the paper   
But today he reads a stranger's face instead   
It's that gray eyed man from two floors up   
Maybe he's the one, Maybe he could fall in love with..."  
_  
As Harry strode into the halls of Hogwarts after Apparating into Hogsmeade, he began to think about all the things that the waitress had said. Normally, he would have just gone straight to class, but now he began to wander. He checked his watch to make sure he had time, and since he did, he nodded. Ever since the black-haired man had defeated Voldemort, things had been going from good to better. Even though Draco Malfoy had come into the school to take the position of Arithmancy Professor, the two of them had managed an uneasy truce. Besides that, Severus Snape had even been a bit more civil to Harry since he had become his colleague. Still, it would have been nice to find love for once.  
  
"Ouch! Watch where you're going Potter!" shouted a drawling voice that Harry knew all too well.

"Malfoy...sorry, didn't see you there."  
  
As the blonde dusted himself off, Harry took a chance to take a look at Draco. That's when he realized he knew little to nothing about the blonde...but one thing he did know was that Draco also liked men because when they were in seventh year, it was found out that he was dating Blaise Zabini. Another thought crossed his mind was that Harry remembered Draco had turned to the side of the Light and acted as their spy, and he never really had a chance to thank him.  
  
"Oi, Malfoy!" he called as the blonde started to walk away.  
  
"What is it now, Potter?"  
  
Screwing up that famous Gryffindor courage, the black-haired youth replied, "Would you like to have lunch sometime?"  
  
That question stopped the Malfoy heir in his tracks. At first, he thought Harry was just messing with him, but then he saw the sincerity in the green eyes. Raising his pale eyebrow, he studied the other man intently. _Hmmm, I wonder if he's really serious about it. Still, even if he isn't, it'd be interesting seeing him squirm._ Of course, he would never admit that he had a slight crush on the green-eyed Gryffindor because during their work in the Order, he had gotten to see a side of Harry Potter that he'd never expected. Then again, he didn't know anything about the other man, which was another reason he could go.  
  
"And what makes you think that I would want to have lunch with you, Potter?" he drawled.  
  
"Well, I, uh, thought that maybe...well, I thought that maybe I could treat you to lunch to thank you for everything that you did for our side. I'm sorry, I thought that maybe we could become friends or something."

"You want my friendship now? Oh this is rich...famous Harry Potter, the Man-Who-Saved-"  
  
Harry stalked forward and grabbed the Malfoy by the collar and hoisted him up onto the wall. "Don't call me that...don't ever call me that. I never wanted to be famous, and I wouldn't have defeated Voldemort without the help of the Order and everyone else. Do you think I enjoyed being taunted and ostracized by the school because of my so-called 'fame'?"  
  
That stopped any retorts Draco had wanted to say. "All right then Potter, I'll go to lunch with you. Just put me down."  
  
_"Somebody in the next car   
Somebody on the morning train   
Somebody in the coffee shop that you walk right by everyday   
Somebody that you look at but never really see Somewhere out there is somebody."_  
  
After that day, the two of them managed to get together at regular times. They never really considered going beyond friendship, but one day, when Harry had gotten into a bit of trouble with Death Eaters that were still alive...that changed everything. Draco had been waiting for Harry to come back for their date, but when he didn't show up, at first he was angry. Then he got the news from Dumbledore that Harry had been in a skirmish with a few Death Eaters and was in the Hospital Wing recovering. The pain and panic that had welled up in Draco's normally cold heart surprised even him. It was strange, but it was that moment that he realized that he was...in love with Harry Potter, his once-enemy.  
  
"But that doesn't matter now. Things have changed, haven't they?" he wondered as he sat beside Harry's bedside. "Still, it doesn't mean that he's going to actually up and say that he cares about me."

"Now what kind of Gryffindor would I be, if I didn't tell the guy I was dating that I loved him?"  
  
"Potter..." Draco stood up so fast that his chair was knocked over. "You...you heard what I was saying?"  
  
"Yeah, I did."  
  
The blonde Slytherin gave him a look that clearly said if Harry was kidding, he'd be dead within seconds. Laughing, Harry reached up and pulled the startled blonde into a deep kiss. When Draco broke it to say something, Harry took the opportunity to snake his tongue into the warm mouth that was opened to him. Shock was written on Draco's features...he'd thought Harry would be too weak to do something like that. _Guess I was wrong_, the blonde thought lazily as he closed his eyes and pinned Harry to the bed, wrapping his arms around the black-haired Gryffindor. Breaking the kiss for a moment to breathe in some air, Draco, then began to devour the other man's mouth with extreme pleasure.  
  
_"Now they laugh about the moment that it happened   
The moment they'd both missed until that day   
When he saw his future in his eyes   
Instead of just another friendly face   
And he wonders why he searched so long   
When he was always there in that castle waiting on  
  
Somebody in the next car   
Somebody on the morning train   
Somebody in the coffee shop that you walk right by everyday   
Somebody that you look at but never really see Somewhere out there is somebody."_  
  
From that moment on, Draco and Harry became an official couple. It was a shock to both of them that they never realized that they made such a good match until Harry made that first move to put their pasts behind them. The hatchet was buried, and as the green-eyed man played with the white gold emerald ring on his finger that Draco had bought for their engagement, he smiled.  
  
"I guess Christine was right...I didn't have to go looking in London for love. It was right here in front of me the entire time. I guess it's true what she said...that somewhere out there was somebody."  
  
"Oi, Potter, you going to sit there all night or are you going to come to bed?" Malfoy called.  
  
"You know that I'm going to bed Malfoy. If I'm going to cum in bed is another question."  
  
"Potter, you're a sick bastard..." the gray-eyed man laughed and kissed him possessively. "But you're my sick bastard and that's not going to change. You know what'll happen if it does..."  
  
"If you don't hex me into oblivion, your godfather Snape will. Now let's get upstairs already before I devour you here," Harry laughed and the two proceeded to their room for the night and as Harry closed the door behind him, he thought that life couldn't get any better now that he'd found somebody.

* * *

Well, what do you think? Like it, hate it, think it's too sappy? Read and review please, it makes the author happy when you do!  
  
Ree 


	5. American Soldier

**The Music of the Heart**

**Chapter Title**: "American Soldier"  
**  
By**: Ree  
**  
Pairing**: Harry Potter/Severus Snape  
**  
Song**: "American Soldier" by Toby Keith  
**  
Summary**: While looking through a box of his old things, war-hero Harry Potter reflects on what made his life change for the better. He also reflects on some of the relationships he had in the past.  
**  
Disclaimer**: I am not Miss Rowling and if I were, I would be filthy rich and be in heaven, so don't sue me. The song "American Soldier" also does not belong to me, but to Toby Keith.  
**  
Author's Note**: I am so sorry that I left this laying for so long…it's just that I've been having trouble finding inspiration for it, but with some new songs, I have a feeling that this fic is gonna grow.

* * *

"_I'm just tryin' to be a father, raise a daughter and a son_

_Be a lover to their mother, everythin' to everyone_

_Up and at 'em bright and early, I'm all business in my suit_

_Yeah I'm dressed up for success, from my head down to my boots"_

It was just one of those days where you wish you could stay in bed, but you know that you've got a lot of things to do. You can't just lie around and enjoy the warmth and comfort of your lover next to you…and that's exactly how Harry Potter felt. Ever since the war with Voldemort escalated, it had become even more difficult to spend time with his lover, Severus Snape. No one had ever expected the bitter adversaries to finally just throw the gauntlet down and duke it out…in the bedroom. Although Severus was usually the aggressor, there were times Harry took the initiative too. Last night had been one to remember…because now Harry was going off to do work for the Order and both knew he may not come back.

Getting up from the bed, careful not to disturb the sleeping wizard, he began to get ready, making sure that his wand was with him at all times. Everything had to be placed under several protection spells, including his cloak and Firebolt. Standing in front of the mirror as he adjusted his clothes, he thought about the war and how it was time to finally face down the creature that had plagued him all his life.

"_I don't do it for money, there's bills I that I can't pay_

_I don't do it for the glory, I just do it anyway_

_Providing for our future's, my responsibility_

_Yeah I'm real good under pressure, being all that I can be_

_And I can't call in sick on Mondays when the weekend's been too strong_

_I just work straight through the holidays, and sometimes all night long_

_You can bet that I stand ready, when the wolf growls at the door _

_Hey I'm solid, hey I'm steady, hey I'm true down to the core."_

Harry knew that it was his responsibility to deal with Voldemort, and it was one that he had accepted even at an early age. Sure, it wouldn't pay the bills and he didn't really need the glory that would hopefully come with the final triumph…but there was something even more precious for him to fight for. Turning and glancing back towards the bed, Harry smiled. He'd had to use a sleeping charm to finally get Severus to get some rest, and it hadn't been easy either.

"The old git can still put up a fight when he wants," Harry remarked with a grin, his green eyes shining behind his glasses.

Turning around, he wondered how others saw him when he took to the field. Of course, the raven-haired young man only portrayed the strong Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, he would never display the one that felt self-doubt…or fear that he would lose the main person he was fighting for.

"I won't lose him."

"_And I will always do my duty no matter what the price_

_I've counted up the cost, I know the sacrifice_

_Oh and I don't want to die for you, but if dyin's asked of me_

_I'll bear that cross with honor, cause freedom don't come free."_

"I don't care if I have to die, as long as that bastard's taken down," he said decidedly, slipping his wand into his pocket. "He's plagued our lives too long, now he's going down."

"_I'm an American Soldier an American_

_Beside my brothers and my sisters, I will proudly take a stand_

_When liberty's in jeopardy, I will always do what's right_

_I'm out here on the front lines, sleep in peace tonight_

_American Soldier, I'm and American, Soldier."_

Harry walked over to his sleeping lover and sat down carefully on the bed. Although the hair was still greasy, the nose still large and slightly hooked, there was something about the man that drew Harry. Cracking open a hazy black eye, the irate Potions Master glared at him.

"Brat, you're going to pay for using that sleeping charm on me."

"Well, I knew that there was no other way you'd get some sleep if I didn't."

"You insufferable little…"

"But I'm _your _insufferable little brat. Sleep peacefully Severus, because I'm going to be out there and I will make sure that he gets beat. You won't have to worry about him being after your head."

"Just don't get yourself killed in the process."

"_An American Soldier an American_

_Beside my brothers and my sisters, I will proudly take a stand_

_When liberty's in jeopardy, I will always do what's right_

_I'm out here on the front lines, sleep in peace tonight_

_American Soldier, I'm and American, an American, an American, Soldier."_

"Me, get myself killed?" Harry laughed and leaned over to give Severus a deep kiss. "Now would I be the Boy-Who-Lived or the annoying Gryffindor you've come to know and loathe if I did get killed? Remember, I've got my luck on my side as well as the element of surprise."

"Not to mention your tendency to rush into battle, your Gryffindor idiocy, your complete lack of any brains, shall I go on?" Snape questioned, with a rather sly smirk on his features.

"Shut up you, and go back to sleep."

Before Harry left, he gave Severus one last kiss and even looked back at the bed to make sure that he was really asleep. _I'll come back home, Severus. After all, soldiers have to return sooner or later_, he thought before closing the door and heading off to face Voldemort by himself.

* * *

I love Toby Keith, he's a really great artist. If you haven't had a chance to hear this song, I suggest you do. As soon as I heard it, I became inspired. Please lemme know what you think! R&R!

Ree


	6. Break Down Here

**The Music of the Heart  
  
Chapter Title**: "Break Down Here"**  
  
By**: Ree

**Pairing**: Harry/Snape**  
****  
Song**: "Break Down Here" by Julie Roberts**  
  
Summary**: Harry and Severus Snape have been together for years. Suddenly, Harry finds himself on the receiving end of more betrayal. After all those years…how could the one he love betray him? So, Harry decides to head out on the road for a while and try and find himself.**  
  
Disclaimer**: I am not Miss Rowling and if I were, I would be filthy rich and be in heaven, so don't sue me. The song "Break Down Here" by Julie Roberts is hers alone and I claim none of it. Thank you.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Mile marker 203_

_Gas gauge leaning on the edge of E_

_And I'll be danged if the rain ain't pouring down._

_There's something smokin' underneath the hood_

_It's a bangin' and a clangin' and it can't be good._

_And it's another fifty miles to the nearest town."_

Harry Potter slammed the door shut of his beat up Chevrolet truck. After dealing with what went on between Lucius Malfoy and his…well, his supposed soul-mate Severus Snape, he just wanted to drive and never look back. Apparating to the US, he converted some of his money into Muggle money, bought a truck, threw everything he'd brought in the back, and began to drive. He didn't have maps and by the time he had to stop for gas, he decided to buy one.

"Where you headed?" the clerk had asked, only taking a slight interest in him being on his own.

"Anywhere except where I was before."

That answer was all that the clerk needed to hear in order to fall silent again. Harry paid for his gasoline and got back into the truck. As he drove, following his maps, the green-eyed man couldn't help but think of all that had transpired. He had just gotten out of the shower and was walking into the living room when he saw Severus kneeling in front of the fire. Of course, Harry just assumed he was talking to someone from the Order or something…he never imagined the head floating inside would be the one of Lucius Malfoy.

"Damn," he muttered, glancing at his gas gauge. "It's almost empty and there's not a bloody town around for miles."

"_Everything I own's in the back in a hefty bag._

_I'm outta cigarettes and I'm down to my last drag."_

Sighing, he reached back and fumbled with the things he'd brought on his journey, searching for his wand as a precaution. Sighing heavily, he downed the last of his firewhisky.

"_I'd sure hate to break down here_

_Nothin' up ahead or in the rearview mirror._

_Out in the middle of nowhere and knowin'_

_I'm in trouble if these wheels stop rollin'_

_So God help me, keep me movin' somehow_

_Don't lemme start wishin' I was with him now._

_I made it this far without crying a single tear_

_And I'd sure hate to break down here."_

Wiping at his mouth, Harry pulled over to the road, thinking. He and Severus had broken down the walls that had been placed around each other's hearts over the years, but it was still far from a fairytale life. The two constantly bickered, it was over the smallest things, and it would end up with Severus up drinking the night away and Harry going out with his friends. Neither of them would admit to being wrong, and by seeing Lucius in the fire, he knew that Severus was probably going back to his childhood friend's arms. Cursing and swiping at his eyes, Harry refused to break down and cry. He'd come so far without shedding a tear over that bastard and he wasn't going to start now. Especially not when he'd come so far.

"I won't shed any tears for that greasy bastard. He's done enough to me already," he muttered.

Getting out of the truck, pulling over to the side, he spread out his maps and trailed his finger over the roads and interstates he planned to take. He didn't have any means of getting in contact with anyone else…and he was sure that he wouldn't make it to the next town without using some magic. Harry ran his fingers through his hair as he continued plotting his course.

"_Under fifty thousand miles ago_

_Before the bad blood and busted radio_

_You said I was all you'd ever need_

_But love is blind and little did I know_

_You were just another dead end road_

_Paved with pretty lies and broken dreams."_

"I can't believe that I let him talk me into that relationship…he told me so many lies," Harry whispered as he lowered his forehead, the forehead with the infamous scar, onto the hot metal of his truck's hood.

Fighting the urge to bang his head against the metal, Harry tossed his maps into the truck and glanced over at the empty bottles of firewhisky. It had been great at the beginning, before all the arguments and drinking, all the late hours and accusations. Severus was so sure that Harry had been cheating on him.

"Of course, all those accusations were made while he was drunk from drinking so much scotch at once," Harry muttered and got back into the truck, his route clear in his mind, starting the engine.

He didn't care if he didn't make it to the next town…all that mattered was getting as far away from Snape as he could. He just couldn't take it anymore. Both of them were so wrong for each other that it wasn't funny. _Of course, they say that love is blind_, Harry reasoned.

"_Baby leavin' you is easier than being gone._

_I dunno what I'll do if one more thing goes wrong._

_I'd sure hate to break down here_

_Nothin' up ahead or in the rearview mirror._

_Out in the middle of nowhere and knowin'_

_I'm in trouble if these wheels stop rollin'_

_So God help me, keep me movin' somehow_

_Don't lemme start wishin' I was with him now._

_I made it this far without crying a single tear_

_And I'd sure hate to break down here."_

Harry drove down the road, feeling as though he had just run a mile. He couldn't believe he'd just up and left Hogwarts…it had been his home for so long. No, that wasn't right. It hadn't been his home since Sirius had died. Everyone had treated him like a pariah, and it hadn't stopped after Voldemort was killed. It was ridiculous, he hadn't asked for much, had he?

"I don't think I did…and yet, I kept getting shit in return," he grumbled under his breath and sighed heavily.

"_Mile marker 215."_

He pulled into the next gas station and filled up his truck. As he was doing so, he leaned against it in his faded blue jeans, which showed off his lower body nicely, and folded his arms over his chest. The warmth of the North Dakota sun was nice…and although he didn't know where he was headed, it was bound to be better than where he'd come from. He wouldn't go back, not after what happened. _Snape can go be with Lucius for all I care. It doesn't matter to me. _Although…he really did want Severus to be in his life, but not like this.

"It's too late for both of us," Harry murmured decidedly, took out the gas pump, shut it off, and headed inside.

_As soon as I'm on the road again, I'll be able to find somewhere that I can relax and just be myself. _The thought sounded appeasing and Harry smiled. After paying for his gasoline and going back outside, he saw a blonde standing by his truck, with an amused expression.

"Hey sexy, going my way?"

"What do you want, Malfoy?"

"You do realize that my Uncle Severus is in the Hospital Wing right now, because of alcohol poisoning, right? I mean, after all, you were the reason he binged that night you left."

"He was drinking before that, Malfoy. And I don't think it helped that he was going to crawl back to your sire, either."

"Are you daft? Uncle Severus was talking to my dad because he was worried about your relationship and wanted some advice. He thinks you left him because of his drinking and arguing."

"Well, that did play a factor," Harry snorted as he climbed into his truck again, starting up the engine.

"Come on, Harry," Draco coaxed, also climbing up into the cab. "You know you miss him and he really wants to see you. Why not go back and try and make it work? You've made it through a lot of other things, so why not this? Besides, you know you're worried about him."

Harry had to admit the little git had a point and sighed. "Fine…you win. I'll go see him. But I'm going to finish my road trip first."

"Great! I'll go with you."

"Who the hell said you could come?"

And with that, the two began to bicker in a friendly way as Harry started down the highway again, glancing at the road marker that stated how far he'd come…and how far he would go.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, what do you think? Thanks to one of my reviewers, I had the inspiration to write a new chapter. Wow, that was fast, don't you think? LoL. Well, you know the drill, R&R please!

Ree


End file.
